violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9
Big Brother: Til Death Do You Part. This season is the first to feature a duo being paired together, winning competitions together, and getting evicted together. The twist 'Soulmates' is much like the dynamic duo twist. * Soulmates: Much like the Dynamic Duo twist, this season a pair of 2 houseguests (Soulmates) Would compete together. They'd win HOH together, Win POV together, Be nominated together, and be evicted together. * Power Couple: The winners of the first competition became the Power Couple and had to instantly evict another couple from the house. * MVP: Every week till jury a houseguest will be voted as the most valuable player ''due to america voting whomever they thought played the best game. The MVP would have the ability to nominate a third player for eviction, if vetoed they can select a replacement nominee. (The twist was voided week 1 due to production failure) * '''MVP Failure:' Starting at Jury. Every week america will vote they're most valuable player to go on the block. If they survive America cannot renominate them the following week. If they are evicted then America cannot vote another MVP for the rest of the season. (The twist ended on week 9 with there being 6 houseguests remaining.) * Jury of 7: This season a surprise twist was unleashed when it was revealed to be a jury of 7 this time. Houseguests Statistis: * Zeph: PC-1 POV's-1 * Jenn: PC-1 POV's-2 HOH's-2 * Minish: HOH's-4 * Lily: HOH's-1 POV's-1 * Axel: HOH's-1 POV's-3 * Mda: HOH's-1 * Spills: POV's-1 * Whimia: POV's-1 HOH's-1 * Fine: HOH's-3 POV's-2 * Morgan: POV's-1 HOH's-1 Week 1 The houseguests entered the house and when the couples twist was announced the house was shook. The couples were each paired together and shorlty after the next twist was revealed. It was said to be a power couple's competition and the winning couple could instantly evict a couple from the house. At the Power couple's competition, Zeph and Jenn pulled out the win and evicted Hizoku and Morgan giving pity to morgan and caring less about Hizo. Week 2 Following Week 1's surprise eviction. The first HOH of the summer took place! And in that event, Minish and Lily won being the first couple to control the house for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Lily and Minish nominated ReaIz/Fine and Zeph/Jenn for eviction. The MVP winners were Spills/Whimia and because of production failures gained safety for the week instead of nominating a duo for eviction. At the POV competition. Zeph and Jenn snagged a win to avoid a backdoor plan and kept the nominees the same due to much of Lime's dislike. At the eviction ceremony. It was Jp and Lime who recieved the boot however Jp placed before lime getting 14th, and 13th. Week 3 On week 3's HOH. Mda and Axel claimed a win and nominated Zeph and Sea for eviction. At the MVP decision. Axel won and nomiated Spills and Whim for eviction alongside him and Mda's original nominees, Sea and Xbae. At the POV competition. Spills and Whimia won and the HOH's nominated Zeph and Jenn for eviction. At the eviction ceremony, it was a clear vote to evict Sea and Xbae and the two were about to head home until.... Week 3 (Part 2) It was revealed that only one houseguest would make an exit from the house. The houseguest whom was evicted was unfortunately Xbae who got evicted in 12th place. Week 4 Following Xbae's eviction. A new HOH was up for grabs, and with the Couple twist being over. It was a free for all competition. At the HOH, Fine won and nominated ReaIz and Whimia for eviction. At mvp nomination decision. Lily won thanks to America and nominated Jenn for eviction. At the POV competition, Lily won and saved Jenn with Veto and nominated Spills as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony. In what started off as a close vote ended with ReaIz being evicted in a 4-2-1 vote, placing 11th. Week 5 In week 5, a new week began. Whimia claimed HOH and before she could begin nominations, the house was shocked to learn that either ReaIz or a previously evicted houseguest would rejoin the game. After America voted for Morgan to return. It was up to the house to decide if she should rejoin over ReaIz or not. They ultimately decided to have Morgan rejoin the competition and she did so and re-entered. At the nomination ceremony, whimia nominated Sea and Mda for eviction. The MVP winner however was Sea himself as he nominated Lily for eviction alongside them. At the pov competition. Lily claimed a win and saved herself from eviction leaving sea to pick a replacement nominee and ultimately decided to nominate Axel his rival against him and Mda. At the eviction ceremony it was Mda who got blindsided with the boot and placed 11th. Week 6 (Backwards week) In week 6, it was revealed to be a backwards week and with this the MVP twist was cancelled for the week. At the nomination ceremony, it was Fine who was nominated with 6 votes and Sea who found himself caught in a tie but ultimately go tthe bottom of the stick. In the pov competition. Axel won and saved Fine as the house named Minish as the replacement nominee. At the HOH competition, Jenn won and ultimately decided to evict Sea from the house. Week 7 Following Sea's eviction. It was revealed that MVP had failed and a new twist began. The new twist was revealed to be MVP Failure meaning that instead of 1 houseguest winning MVP every week till the final 5, america will nominate 1 houseguest of their choice. At the HOH competition, Fine won and nominated Minish and Zeph for eviction. The MVP nominee was unfortunately Whimia. At the POV competition, Fine also won and decided to discard and campaigned for Zeph to be evicted. However in a shocking blindside, it was Whimia who got the boot and evicted as the first member of the 7 person jury. Week 8 (Double Eviction Week) Moving onto week 8. HOH was free for the picking and the houseguests went on the attack. At the HOH competition, Jenn by mistake and was completely clueless on what to do with it. She then proceeded to nominate Zeph and Minish for eviction. At the MVP nomination, it was Morgan who found herself nominated as well. At the POV competition, Fine won and saved Zeph from eviction leaving Jenn to nominate someone in which she choose Lily. At the eviction ceremony, it was Lily who was evicted from the house as the second jury member. Part 2 Following Lily's eviction. Minish who grew sick of being nominated won HOH. He went on to make big moves and attacked the alliance which was running the game by nominating Threat Axel and Threat Fine. At the pov competiiton, Axel won and saved himself from eviction leaving Fine otb along with Spills who happened to be Minish's replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, it was Spills who got the boot in a 4-0 vote. Week 9 After last weeks eviction. HOH was a free for all competition in which Fine won and claimed HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Fine nominated Morgan and Minish for eviction. A the POV competition, Morgan surprised everyone when she won a competition and saved herself from eviction. Fine later then named Zeph as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, Zeph was blindsided and evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 10 Following Zeph's eviction, Minish won HOH again this week with a back to back HOH run. At the nomination ceremony, he again nominated Axel but this time alongside Morgan. At the POV competition, Jenn won and saved Axel leaving Fine to be the replacement nominee as default. And at the eviction ceremony, it was a clear sight of where the votes were going as Fine was evicted in a 2-0 vote over Morgan. Week 11 Shorlty After Zeph's eviction, the HOH was a brutal war to remember and the houseguests battled it out. At the HOH competition, Morgan rose up and won. She swiftly nominated Axel and Jenn for eviction. At the pov competition, Axel won and saved himself from eviction as Minish was left as the only replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, Jenn was backstabbed and evicted by Axel in a 1-0 vote. Final HOH In the final HOH of the summer, each returnee had something to prove. Axel had to prove that coming back as a comp beast and working hard can really turn out to be rewarding. Morgan had to prove that she wasn't the proclaimed floater she was labeled to be throughout both her seasons. And Minish had to prove that he wasn't just a pawn and that he could make power moves as well. At the HOH competition part 1, Axel won over Morgan and Minish. On part 2, Minish beat Morgan and the final match was set. It was Minish vs Axel and in a close memory competition, Minish won and beat out Axel. At the eviction ceremony, Minish was almost unsure of what to do, fearing Morgan's social game and fearing Axel's strategical game, but ultimately went after Axel having him be the last evicted houseguest of the season. Category:Simulators Category:Big brother sims